bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Wikiportal:Main/Did you know
This is where all the suggestions for the "Did You Know..." box on the main page will be submitted. Any interesting facts (facts meaning things that are completely true) or things others may not know can be submitted here. Submissions Submissions go below 'Bio-Boomer Facts': * in Bloons Monkey City the bomb tower is called a bomb shooter * in BTD ios Ground Zero can't destroy MOABs while in BTD5 it can destroy anything less than a ZOMG. (Bloons Reaper 11:25, January 17, 2014 (UTC) this fact is obsolete because the description clearly states: Ability: drops a devastating bomb that destroys all bloons and "damages M.O.A.B class bloons.") * in BTD Deluxe In the wizard lord mission you don't lose if i has no towers to feed on the first round (Bloons Reaper 11:25, January 17, 2014 (UTC) this fact is obsolete because the wizard lord only sacrifices a strong tower every second round.) -- 18:58, January 12, 2014 (UTC) 'Bloons Reaper facts': * a boomerang monkey(3/2) can throw two boomerangs instead of one when in radius of a monkey village that has the monkey fort upgrade, however it is hard to notice because the second boomerang/glaive will be thrown with the first one in the exact position as the first. * sentry guns deployed by monkey engineers cannot be sold in the "short lived" special mission. * if you sell a monkey engineer, the sentries deployed by it will disappear as well, this applys for the "short lived" mission when the monkey engineer disappears on the 10th round. * if too many bloons are popped by other towers when frozen by an ice tower(2/3) it will cause a bit of lag but it will devastate moab class bloons( ie, with 5 shards per frozen bloon and 10 frozen bloons popped by other towers will result in 50 shards( 5+10=RBE of 50 bloons popped by frozen shards of ice). *in BTD5 ios, the razor rotors would not pop lead or frozen bloons, this was later fixed in version 1.1+ * the monkey buccaneer(2/4) can harpoon and destroy B.F.B's as well as M.O.A.B's. * the monkey ace(4/2) can use the fast firing forward gunners along with the barrage of mini nukes and darts for extra damage against the bloons( provide you have the tier 3 or 4 ace private hangar along with getting in range of the target bloon.) * in BTD5 ios, the engineer's workshop does not increase the cost of any towers(and their upgrades) by 5% (updated 01:40, December 13, 2013 (UTC) this has been fixed in version 2.2 * one single dart monkey(4/2) can pop a ceramic bloon in two hits. * Upgrading a bloon buster with the big one also increases the Blast radius of the mortar tower making it ideal for catching more bloons in the explosion. *a monkey buccaneer has the highest ability cooldown( Fully upgraded ability cooldown(monkey lab) + energy beacon upgrade(monkey town) + bloontonium reactor*(monkey sub)= 55%reduction! *A ballistic missile from a monkey sub can pop a ceramic bloon in two hit's. more effective than a dart monkey(4/2) because of the splash damage. *A monkey sub with the Bloontonium upgrade can be used effectively if utilized with a glue gunner and an ice tower with arctic wind(this fact is optional) 'Trans1000's facts': *The Bionic Boomer upgrade says it fires 2x faster but it actually attacks 2.6x to 3.6x faster? 'xd55's facts': *The Glaive Lord's orbiting glaives pop 1 bloon per frame. *The ice tower can pop M.O.A.B's with the Tier 3 Ice Fortress and the Monkey intelligence Bureau. *The bionic boomer upgrade for the boomerang says it throws x2 as fast but it fires 3 glaives at 1 time 'Glaive Lord's facts': *...that the 2 glaives spinning around it aren't red hot, even if you purchased Red Hot Rangs. *(updated 01:09, December 17, 2013 (UTC) when the Red hot ranga upgrade is purchased, the orbiting glaives will turn red. Lol Limewire's facts NoLeg's Facts AlthaBlade's facts 'Dy317's facts': ...that the bloonchipper without the super wide funnel upgrade can't suck up M.O.A.B's, B.F.B's or Z.O.M.G's even under influence of The Monkey Intelligence Bureau? 'Bonjoura' *...that in early versions, Dragon's Breath fired every 1 frame; two of them could take out a BFB ? 'Iyreguy's facts': *...that it is possible to regen farm with Ninja Monkeys with the Distraction upgrade, and with Bloonchippers as well as Monkey Appentices with Summon Whirlwind or tempest tornado? *...That following the days after BTD5 was released, Ray of Doom could pierce an infinite amount of bloons? Sam Wang CKECKITGEE5454 *... that although the Bloonchipper and Monkey Engineer are in BTD5 Deluxe, they can be used in BTD Battle iOS, which is a free app? *...that Ice Shards don't affect white/zebra bloons? *...that in Bloons TD Battles, Cluster Bombs pop black/zebra bloons? *...that a word containing a swear word (assassin, grape, etc.) would censor the swear word? (******in, g****, etc.) 84.13.193.1's 18:30, September 22, 2012 (UTC)That glue gunner corrosive glue upgrade pop bloons? 18:30, September 22, 2012 (UTC)that glue splatter can glue 20 bloons in BTD4 'Nplopez's facts': *...that the Banana Farm and the Monkey village haven't their specialty Buildings?Nplopez (talk) 10:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) '182's Facts': ....that you can get Bloons 2 Editor for free by completing Bloons 2? ....that you can get premiums for one game only in BTD5? Bloons Reaper 01:40, December 13, 2013 (UTC) two games technically speaking(if you count the premium shop for BTD5 ios) ....that when BTD5 is not active,you can still earn Monkey Money? ....that in Bloons TD5 when you are playing Mount Magma in Reverse Mode it will be nearly impossible to beat it,especially on Hard? ....that Bloontonium Lab is easier than Death Valley? Marco Daniel Velasco (talk) 06:22, February 10, 2013 (UTC) A random guy: a 2/3 dart monkey costs less than half of a 3/0 ninja, but they have similar range and popping power? 'Raindrop57's Facts': *...that the Super Wide Funnel upgrade does the most damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons outside of Special Abilities? 'Random facts:' *...that no tower(excluding agents) alone can pop camo leads without upgrading them? 'Bloontonium Menace's Facts:' *...that the Destroyer upgrade is the second fastest firing tower upgrade behind the basic Super Monkey? *...that a Monkey Engineer can place Sentries anywhere in it's range? (even on the Tracks!) }}}} Monkey Engineer's Facts *... that the Bloon Trap's explosion gives $200, while dismantling it by hand gives $500? *... that lasers in B.T.D. aren't realistic, while lasers in Bloons II are? *... that Spiked Balls and M.O.A.B.-S.H.R.E.D.R.s appear to do the same damage to M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons? *... that Dragon's Breath is nearly twice as fast as Plasma Vision? *... that Ice Towers and Glue Gunners can never attack M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons, and Bloonchippers require the Super Wide Funnel upgrade? *Did you know that the Monkey Town in the Special Mission "Protect Monkey Town" is upgradeable? *Bloons Reaper 07:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) *did you know that the tier 3 pirates cove can give monkey buccaneers camo detection, if you think the crows nest is useless afterwards, think again because the crows nest will now grant camo detection to nearby towers within its radius! *did you know that if you have the glaive ricochet you will just notice that if thrown right you will see two glaives split from one when under the influence of a monkey village with the monkey fort upgrade. *Did you know that a Glaive Lord upgrade grants camo detection for the tower? *Did you know that Triple Darts is the cheapest 3rd path 2 upgrade? *Did you know that freeze resistant bloons can still be slowed by an Arctic Wind? *Did you know that you can use the Supply Drop ability and collect the cash even in Deflation Mode? (updated: this has been fixed so you can only get lives from the supply drop, it may look like your getting cash from the crate but don't always believe what you see, always check your money counter when picking up crates in deflation!) BloonPopper97 (talk) 16:59, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I have a glitch for the BTD community. If you use the Super Monkey Fan Club ability by 2:2 Dart Monkeys. If you upgrade it to 4:2, it glitches out causing Super Monkey Juggernaut Club. The robo-monkey can pop lead bloons,even without the plasma vision? 13:46, April 14, 2013 (UTC) (Bloons Reaper) that is because it may still fire darts but the robo monkey is equipped with twin pulse cannons that can pop anything. ---- the technological terror's laser and plasma vision does nothing to the tower 18:39, April 15, 2013 (UTC) (Bloons Reaper) laser and plasma vision do have an effect on the technological terror, not in a visual way but it increases the piercing power of the tower by 1 for each upgrade on the first upgrade path. It actually does: from memory, pierce is increased to 6 if upgraded to Laser Vision, 7 if upgraded to Plasma Vision, and 5 if it's just a 0/4. No obviously visible effects, but it does do something. Specialty Buildings can stack with Monkey Village, reducing by 15% the cost. And you can use banana farm in Deflation Mode by clicking at the edge of the button, and it also generate money. -- 13:01, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Did you know one B.A.D.S (Bloons Area Denial System) Dartling Gun and two Hydra Rocket Pod Dartling Gunners can pop a Z.O.M.G on most Beginner and Intermediate tracks? Gamemaster68 (talk) 21:52, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Poisoon140's Did You Knows *... Ray of Doom is the second most expensive upgrade in BTD5? *... Bloonberry Bush is the cheapest Special Agent that pops Bloons and doesn't dissapear? *... The cheapest Premium Upgrade in BTD5 is Next Rank? *... Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe is the only non-IOS game that you have to pay for? *... A tank is the only warfare machine missing from BTD4 and BTD5? *... Mountain O' Monkey Money is the most expensive Premium Upgrade in BTD5? *... Poisoon140 (talk) 21:50, May 21, 2013 (UTC)Poisoon140 made this? OFP's DYKs *Did you know that the Ice Tower can slow down whites and zebras but not freeze them when it's upgraded to Permafrost? Sniper Monkey 2 (talk) 00:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Did you know, that loads of moab maulers may be laggy, but it can also be useful? *.. Monkey Pirate's Moab takedown ability can grab cermic bloons? *(Bloons Reaper) the Monkey Pirate's M.O.A.B Takedown ability usually targets the biggest bloon on screen (excluding Z.O.M.G's) from the red bloon to the B.F.B WikiaManager112 (talk) 09:53, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ...that Bomb Towers can pop black bloons when set in to "Strong"? (Bloons Reaper: this is not entirely accurate as it is only possible to to so with these three options below 1: you have a M.I.B upgrade for the monkey village. 2: you have the tier 3+ bombing range that allows the specific tower to pop black and zebra bloons. 3: you individually have the bloon impact upgrade for the tower by itself (this option might not be confirmed, yet, cannot be too sure...) NeonAzure's interesting facts of BTD5 Did you know that... *Impoppable difficulty is currently the hardest difficulty in any map in the whole BTD5 series? *Ground Zero ability used to give bonus money, giving $10000 for a MOAB? *First Strike Capability is the only ability that the ZOMG cannot completely resist? *In Bloons Monkey City, the Glaive Ricchocet popping power was nerfed to 40? *If using 2+ Glue Liquefiers as a sacrifice, the Temple of The Monkey God still uses Glue Dissolver's corrosiveness? *The sacrifice for the Temple of the Monkey God of 3 The Big Ones does the same damage as a sacrifice for $30k Glue, $30k Blade, $30k Ice, and $30k Tornadoes? NeonAzure (talk) 22:02, April 18, 2014 (UTC)